Journey Home
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia makes her way back to this world while in the proces Peter soon discovers the Olivia with him is not the woman who told him he belonged with her. What will happen? Will Olivia make it back or will she die trying and her alternate self wins?
1. Other Side: A Way Home

Journey Home

Spoilers: Over There parts 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, if I did Olivia would be on this side not that side.

* * *

She counted six weeks, six weeks of being in the dark except when the lights were turned on once a day and food shoved in the room as well as a jug of water.

Olivia cried and sang softly to herself, doing anything to keep her mind off of what her alternate self was doing in her world. They'd never know it wasn't her until it was too late, unless Peter noticed the differences in her attitude and she hoped he would.

This Walter was vengeful and harsh, she'd be taken to a lab and experimented on but thankfully each time she was knocked out…she just didn't know why. She was scared and alone, Ella and Rachel and everyone she knew, especially Peter, was at the mercy of her alternate self and it terrified her.

She often wished to die but she couldn't, she had nothing to kill herself with and she knew she had to wait, wait what could be days or months or even years for the others to come.

They secured her far from a weak spot, she couldn't open a portal even if she wanted to.

* * *

The lights turned on and she waited for her daily meal but it didn't come, instead the door opened and a woman stood there. It was Peter's real mother, Elizabeth, and she had a look of mixed peace and wonder on her face however hatred was there.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Elizabeth Bishop, Peter's mother." She sat up and waited, waited for whatever was to come. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about Walter taking him away and I'm sorry for trying to take him back again but your husband planned…" she stopped and picked at her blanket, "like you'd really believe me anyways."

"She's there isn't she? Olivia Dunham, the Pessum Ire Universitas, from our universe?" Elizabeth looked at her and bent down, "she's there and she'll bring him back won't she?"

"The Destroyer of Worlds, why do you call her that?"

"She has a tattoo on her neck, a found it in a notebook Peter left. I noticed the tattoo in her file and it's a match to the one who will destroy everything…please can you help my son?"

"No, no I can't…not here. I have to get to a weak spot to open a portal to the other side. Please help me and I'll keep him safe but he can never come back however I can take you there…you'll be safe there with him."

"I can't, I'm sorry…it took me two weeks just to convince Walter to let me see you. I'll try to see that you're moved to more…comfortable containment. I'll do what I can but he'll never let you go…you're unique, unlike all the others you haven't died. Tell me why Olivia, why haven't you died?"

Olivia shook her head and moved back, knowing it was a trick…everything was a trick, the statement she made about her alternate self being the destroyer of worlds. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Suddenly Elizabeth morphed and in her place stood the Walternate, he eyed her. "You are tough, tell me why you haven't died?"

"No! I'll keep Peter safe till the day I stop breathing and that means telling you nothing. You've experimented and tortured me and I've still said nothing. I won't tell you anything that will give my alternate self a way to hurt Peter." She looked at him, "know this though, I told something to Peter before we attempted to leave this world and the moment Peter realizes that my alternate self didn't say it…he'll know."

"And he'll come for you."

Olivia shook her head, "no, because I'm the only one who can cross over, the only one with the ability to do so from my world. Peter can't but he will kill her without mercy because he'll assume I'm dead…who knows, maybe she's already dead."

"Far from it, Agent Dunham is still very much alive and I like her, she'll make a wonderful daughter-in-law."

"I hope Peter kills her and makes her die without mercy because it'll help him move on, but he'll never think of you as his father the moment he finds out I'm not with him. He'll see the man who took him as the father who really loves him, who saved him twice while he knows you tried to kill him."

* * *

He tried to choke her but his hand stopped midway, it shook as if trying to moved and Olivia smiled. He eyed her, "what are you?"

"Bell and Walter described it as the next step in human evolution." She pushed her arms out and he flew into the wall, passing out as he slid to the floor. Getting up she walked over to the man and grabbed his 'show-me' as well as what was in his pockets, a Model 76 and several data pads.

Olivia quickly shut the door and made sure the lights were out and the window was shut before leaving. She quickly found a locker room and changed into a combat suit she found there. Looking up the data pad, she found the nearest weak spot was a state away…she'd have to hijack a car and drive there but without getting caught in the process.

It had been her plan all along, to stay scared and eventually her abilities would develop. It had taken weeks of control and weeks of staying scared but finally she felt the abilities as if they where there. She had no idea she could do but apparently anything her mind could think of.

If that was so, could she make people believe she was Walternate, could she change their minds? She'd have to find out and she had to be quick about it.

* * *

A/N: What will Olivia do next?


	2. This Side: Enemy Found

Journey Home

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Peter knocked on the door to Olivia's apartment and the door opened to show Ella. "Uncle Peter you're back!"

She jumped on him and he smiled, holding her as walked in and shut the door. "I am, where's Aunt Liv at?"

"She left a while ago, Mom and I just got home so we're waiting on her. We know she was here because her things are back. I missed you Uncle Peter."

"I missed you too but I had to go home for a while, to figure things out." He looked up to see Rachel, "hey Rach, mind if I stick around till Liv gets back?"

"I ordered Chinese, want a glass of wine?" She gestured to the glass in her hand and Peter nodded.

The sound of a key turning in the lock made Peter smile, "go hide and I'll have Aunt Liv find you."

Ella went to hide and Peter stood as the door opened and Olivia came in, he smiled at her. "Hey Sweetheart."

She turned and looked at him, a little shocked for a moment but soon a smile came on her face. "Hey, what are you doing here…how'd you get in?"

"Well I have many skills however there was this little elf that let me in, she's around here somewhere."

Rachel came in the room with two glasses of wine, she handed one to Peter and held one out to Olivia.

"No thanks."

"You're kidding right, after our…case and trip you surely want a drink. Tell you what, after dinner you and I will go down to our spot and have a beer. I know for a fact Taylor owes us a round on the house after we broke up that fight last time." He smiled and eyed her, the doorbell rang and he chuckled. "Must be the Chinese," placing a hand on Olivia's back he kissed her head. "Why don't you try to find Ella, she's hiding from you while I get the food."

Olivia nodded and Peter moved to the door, hearing laughter as he opened the door to see a delivery guy. Paying for the food, he entered the room to see something troubling…Olivia had Ella and the girl was laughing but Olivia was just staring at her as if to analyze her.

"Foods here, someone order Chinese or am I holding someone else's order, they won't be happy if its not delivered." Ella laughed and Rachel smiled, Olivia smiled as well.

"You're funny Uncle Peter, I want a fortune cookie." She headed to the table and Peter placed the food down, Rachel helping to unpack the bag as Peter went back to Olivia.

* * *

He placed his hands on her arm and looked at her, "you alright because you seem kinda dazed. Guess that trip back did a number on you. I'm surprised the looks you were giving Ella didn't scare her…usually you two are always laughing together."

"Yeah, maybe I just need some rest."

He rubbed her arms and kissed her head, "go lay down, I'll bring you dinner. Lets hope this doesn't send you into another trauma, done it twice before and as they say, third time is a charm."

"Thank you Peter, could you tell…uh, could you tell my sister I'll pay for a hotel room for her and Ella tonight, I need some time alone."

"Yeah, sure."

Peter eyed her, she was acting extremely odd and it worried him that she couldn't remember her sister's name. The trip had done a number on her and the side effects were cause for concern, it was best he get Ella and Rachel out of the apartment and somewhere safe incase things turned south.

The first thing in the morning, he'd have Broyles order Olivia to Massive Dynamics for a full blood work and medical scan. They were the best and Nina Sharp nor Broyles would deny her a full medical scan there.

* * *

Watching Olivia go into the bedroom, he went into the kitchen and looked at Rachel and Ella. "Hey, Rachel can I talk with you for a moment?"

Rachel nodded and moved to the sink away from Ella, "what is it?"

"The latest case and trip has gotten to Olivia, I think she needs some time alone so I'm going to put you and Ella in a hotel tonight. I don't know what happened to Olivia per say but she's acting strange and I don't want something to happen even though I doubt it would."

"After dinner I'll pack Ella's things, which hotel?"

"Don't worry about that, just pack an overnight bag for Ella and yourself and I'll take you to the hotel."

Rachel nodded and went back to sit down with Ella, Peter moved to the cabinets and got a plate. After placing food on it, he grabbed a water bottle and headed to the bedroom to find Olivia laying down, her back to him.

Placing the food on the nightstand, he brushed her hair back but noticed something on her neck…a tattoo. His hand stopped when Olivia turned over. "Hey."

"Hey," he nodded to the nightstand, "I have to take Ella and your sister to the hotel, I'll see you in the morning. Eat up and get some rest."

Something about the tattoo worried him, Olivia didn't have it before so it was cause for concern. Heading to the door, he turned back. She eyed him, "what is it?"

"Before we left the parallel world, you told me something…what was it." He smiled and looked at her, "just so I know I came back for a reason."

"Why do I have to tell you, you already know why you came back." She smiled and he nodded.

"Yeah but humor me, I want to hear it again…I like what you said." He smiled and Olivia smiled back.

"I told you…" she hesitated, "I told you I loved you."

Peter continued to smile but he knew this was the alternate and more dangerous Olivia, his Olivia had told him his reason for coming back was because he belonged with her. Only his Olivia would know that so he had to keep up the façade till he got to Massive Dynamic in the morning and they found this Olivia didn't have Cortexiphan in her system.

"Yeah, see I knew there was a reason I came back. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Peter."

"Night." He walked to the kitchen and found Rachel and Ella eating, he bent down next to Rachel and whispered into her ear. "Something is wrong with Olivia, we have to go now. Keep Ella quiet and seem as if you are leaving for the hotel. Trust me on this Rachel."

She looked at him and nodded, "Ella, Uncle Peter is going to take us somewhere. It'll be just tonight so why don't we get going. Sooner we leave, the sooner we get to see Aunt Olivia again."

"Okay, I'm done anyways. Can I tell Aunt Olivia bye?"

"Yeah, let's go tell her bye." Peter picked up Ella and walked to bedroom doorway, the alternate Olivia smiled. "Just wanted to say bye."

"Bye Ella."

"Bye Aunt Liv, I love you."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

He went to the door and waited on Rachel who had two bags, they walked outside to Peter's car and he buckled them in. Keeping a calm attitude, he drove them to a hotel and checked them in before going back to Olivia's and sat outside all night to make sure the woman inside didn't leave and she didn't.

If his Olivia was in the other world, she was most likely dead or hostage and there was no way to get her back as she was the only one who was strong enough to open a portal to the other side. After getting information from this alternate persona, he'd kill her slowly because he wasn't going to let this killer live as the woman he knew and loved when she was already dead.

* * *

A/N: Peter knows now...what will happen next?


	3. Other Side: Escaping Anyway Possible

Journey Home

Spoilers: Over There Part 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Olivia walked to the nearest elevator, avoiding as many people as she could as well as security cameras which were everywhere. She found the elevator was on the bottom floor and she could only get up with a passcode as it required a handprint and eye scan.

"Great, worth a try however you risk setting off the alarms if you're wrong Dunham. I have two choices, attempt to manipulate technology and succeed or attempt and fail. Talk about being screwed." She placed her hand on the scanner and her eye before retinal scan and wished with all her might that the computer believed her to be Walternate.

Soon a ding was heard, "Walter Bishop, approved…floor?"

"Entrance."

"Second floor, doors closing."

The elevator began to move and Olivia soon heard a ding, she noticed the doors open and it was to the entrance of a building. Walking, she projected the image of Walternate onto everyone, they believed she was in fact the mad man who harmed her.

She got outside to find she was on Liberty Island and what was worse, Broyles from that world was heading towards her as well as Nina Sharp and Astrid.

"Mr. Secretary…" Broyles waved to Olivia but Astrid's hand stopped him. "Yes?"

"It's the prisoner, the copy of Agent Dunham."

"Oh crap." Olivia began to run and got the edge of the island as she heard soldiers behind her.

Broyles' voice was heard as she looked out at the ocean, "stop where you are, we have you surrounded."

Olivia turned and looked at them, fear filled her about returning to the cell she had occupied for nearly two months. "I'm not going back, I have to return to my world."

"Your world has an Olivia Dunham, ours and she'll return with Peter Bishop."

Olivia shook her head, "no, no she won't."

Thinking of teleportation, Olivia thought about the portal where she wanted to go. It was Boston because she had no doubt the theater would be surrounded like crazy. She backed to the edge of the island and Nina Sharp eyed her, "you don't want to do that."

"I already am." She disappeared from sight, instantly there and the next gone.

* * *

Olivia soon found herself in the Harvard lab, she ran toward the exit and made it outside to find a giant anomaly on the school grounds. Placing her hands up, she felt the power rise within her and soon the anomaly disappeared and students began walking again, the grass became green and everything was normal.

Sitting down, she pulled out a data pad and looked at it, trying to find the next weak spot however it seemed she was healing the anomalies instead of creating a portal. If she could heal them all, maybe this world would finally become stable and unable to reach her world.

The sound of helicopters made her look up and she noticed one landing nearby, she gulped as she saw Astrid, Broyles, Nina and Walternate exit it. They looked around in shock, she pushed the thought to them all as being a student.

It was soon however that they walked straight for her, as if her projection had not worked. She stood and looked at them, waiting.

"Miss Dunham," Walternate looked at me, "I must say this is amazing work, how did you do this?"

"Here's the deal, I'll fix every weak point for you and in return I get to go back to my world…and Peter stays with me. You'll have your world back again, whole and entirely safe. No more unstable anomalies, no more need for that insane device and no more portals to my world.

"This is a one time deal, take it or leave it but I'm returning to my world if I have to jump to every point there is."

"We can't trust her." Astrid pointed a gun at her, "just because she creates some miracle doesn't mean we can trust her."

"I agree with Agent Farnsworth." Broyles looked at me and Nina nodded. "She can't be trusted."

Olivia smiled, "have it your way," she disappeared again, this time arriving in the theater in New York where she first arrived.

* * *

Placing her hand on the device that still was there, she thought about the ability to bring it online and soon it came on. Placing her hands out, a bubble appeared and she watched as Charlie entered the theater with several agents and pointed a gun at her.

"Stop what you're doing, stop now!"

"It's too late." She smiled and closed her eyes, as she opened them she found herself in a different yet similar theater and knew she was home.

She was home finally, however she still had a lot to do and getting rid of her double was part of it.

* * *

A/N: What other abilities does Olivia have and did she actually make it home?


	4. This Side: Enemy Detained

Journey Home

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Peter looked at the clock in his car and knew if this alternate version was anything like his in routine, she'd be getting up.

Giving it thirty minutes, he walked up to the apartment and knocked. She stood there in a suit, "hey ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me get my bag." She grabbed her bag and locked her door.

Once in the car, she buckled her seatbelt and he started the car, "sleep well, feeling better?"

"Yeah, sleep helped. Did my sister and Ella get to a hotel?"

"Yeah, listen we have to go to Massive Dynamic…Broyles said Nina wanted to talk with us. Something about reviewing the trip."

She nodded and looked out the window, he knew she was watching for differences between their worlds.

* * *

Arriving at Massive Dynamic, they headed to Nina Sharp's office and the woman with him was quiet. Nina came in and smiled. "You made it back, it's good to see you are both safe."

"Yeah, listen Nina we're here for the review Broyles sent us to do." He moved his eyes toward the alternate Olivia, Nina nodded.

"Of course, this way. So, tell me…how's William?"

Peter looked at her, "sacrificed himself to get us back over, since if I'm correct in remembering your other patients didn't make it."

"What happened?" Nina looked at the alternate Olivia, "Olivia, you seem distracted."

The woman smiled, "just good to be home, still a little woozy from the travel."

"What happened to Sally, James and Nick?"

The alternate shook her head, "they all died from the cross over." She looked at the hallway and Peter seized the moment to push her into wall and yelled a nearby guard as he fought her.

"Help me."

She struggled but Peter knew she was weak because she didn't have a regular level of mercury in her system, he held her down as did a guard. Pushing her hair back, Peter revealed the tattoo. Nina looked at it.

"My God. If this isn't Olivia…"

"I'm Olivia Dunham, born October 21, 1979 in this world."

Peter eyed her, "if you were Olivia you would know something, when she was three where was she taken and treated."

"I don't remember, the jump has made me woozy."

Peter chuckled and looked at Nina, "she didn't know her sister's name, what is Olivia's sister's name…you should be able to remember it if you're Olivia."

"Sarah."

"Wrong, test her blood and you'll find it has traces of Mercury and no sign of Cortexiphan."

Nina looked at the woman before her then at the guards, "take her to Testing and strap her down."

* * *

About and hour later Nina and Broyles entered the testing room with Peter, they looked at the woman before them. "Where is Agent Dunham at?"

"I'm Agent Dunham, my name is Olivia Dunham."

Peter shook his head, "if you were Olivia, you'd have Cortexiphan in your system, you have none but you do have traces of Mercury which people from the other world use to live here. Mercury is naturally in the human body over there while its not here…you are not the Olivia Dunham we know.

"You don't know your sister's name or where the most life changing event happened. Where is she?" Peter walked over and Broyles had to stop him. "Where is she?"

The woman smiled, "if you want her, you'll have to go back…she's under the care of the secretary. I had my orders but you're too brilliant for them to have worked, you should have never noticed till months from now."

"What were your orders?" Nina eyed her, "you'll be here and you're dying, we won't give you mercury. What are your orders?"

"I was supposed to get close to Peter Bishop, conceive a child and go back…delivering the child with his genes to the Secretary for him to raise and use." She laughed, "he's just too brilliant and had to figure it out right away. She's gone Bishop, gone and you're never getting her back…she'll die over there without the Mercury. Our air requires us to have it, all because of the fringe anomalies have changed our atmosphere."

Peter tore himself from the room and both Broyles and Nina left, leaving the alternate Olivia alone.

* * *

A/N: What will happen now that they have the alternate Olivia? What is Olivia up to?


	5. Inbetween: Finding Out Who You Are

Journey Home

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Olivia ran to the door and pushed it opened or tried, it didn't open. She spent another several minutes opening several others but she was trapped.

"It won't work Olivia." She turned to see William Bell standing before her, "it's very disconcerting finding you here, in this place."

"Where am I, I thought…this isn't my world…"

He nodded and put a hand on her arm, "come, we'll talk." They began walking back to the stage, "you are in a place between worlds, it'll last only a few moments but may seem like eternity. Tell me how you came to be here, you should be with Walter and Peter not here with me."

* * *

They sat down and Olivia looked at him, "it was my alternate self, she captured me and put herself in my place. I was placed in a cell for six weeks and for six weeks I was afraid and scared."

"Your abilities surfaced in that time, that's what you need for them to surface…fear. Tell me, what have you been able to do so far?"

"Telekinesis, teleportation across vast distances, New York to Boston for example. I'm also able to project thoughts, make someone believe I'm something else. That's how I got out, I made people believe I was Walternate until Astrid saw through me."

"She is a prodigy among Fringe, sees things others don't. In many ways she's like you but unlike you, she can't cross over." He looked at her, "anything else Olivia?"

"The Boston anomaly…I reversed it." She looked at him, "what am I exactly?"

"You are what Walter and I hoped to achieve…when these events happened we needed someone to heal the damage. You have over five different abilities…ten in all, the most of anyone. In fact you have a unique ability that no one we know has…you can freeze time but only for a few moments. You did so as a child, often to get things from other children." Bell chuckled, "as each ability grew, another replaced it however as you became accustomed to them, they each began to disappear.

"You were no longer scared so your abilities became dormant." He patted her hand, "be warned Olivia, now that they have manifested in you as an adult, you'll have to live with them as you live with identifying other world objects. However you can control them as you seem to be able to, there's no going back."

Her hands began to shake and she felt a pull, "I'm crossing over aren't I?"

"Yes, goodbye dear Olive."

* * *

She grabbed his hand as she shifted and soon they were in the theater in their world again. Bell was convulsing and Olivia placed her hand on his chest and wished for his survival. Minutes later Bell began to cough and Olivia looked at him smiling. "Hey, back in the real world, I just don't know how long."

"Thank you Olivia." She stood and helped him up, "you are everything I hoped for and more. What shall we do now?"

"Massive Dynamic for you first and I need to talk to Nina Sharp on how to handle the situation. I don't want to face Peter and Walter just yet…I don't know what she'll do if she finds out I'm alive and here."

"Then let's go."

Olivia smiled and took his hand, "you better hold on tight." She teleported them out of the theater to Massive Dynamics.

* * *

A/N: What will happen at Massive Dynamic?


	6. Journey Home to The Other Side and Back

Journey Home

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Broyles and Nina stood in her office talking when a sudden brush of air made them turn, they saw Olivia and Bell. The elder chuckled and looked at Olivia as the others stared.

"Well done my girl, your abilities have flourished brilliantly." He smiled and they turned at Broyles' voice.

"I don't believe it."

Olivia looked at them, "yes sir and I've found a way to stop the other side from coming over here. First is getting that other version of me away from Peter and Walter…if you don't believe me you can run tests and ask all the questions you want."

"No, its her." Nina walked to Olivia and looked at her, "you're strong and full of potential now, you're ready…William always said the time would come but only after the most horrific of circumstances. I don't even think he knew what he meant…as the Observers told him."

"They were correct as always Nina, Olivia has just been separated from everything she knew and in a strange world where she is a killer. More to that, that killer came here and threatened the people she loved and was afraid for them."

"I want to see her."

"Peter is down there trying to get her to talk but he hasn't had any success."

* * *

They walked down to Holding and Olivia saw Peter attempting to talk to the bedridden version of her. The woman was looking away. Touching the doorknob, she decided she'd threaten it out of the woman.

The door opened and Peter looked up, he was met by Olivia with William Bell and Nina. "Liv!"

The alternate version turned her head and Olivia put her hand up, the other version began to choke. "You'll tell me everything or next time I do this, you won't live." She lowered her hand and walked closer. "What is really going on with the man who calls himself Peter's father…what is that machine?"

"It's called Pessum Ire Universitas…it will purposefully destroy a universe. He told me I had to come, I had to get close to Peter and have his child…delivering the child back to him." She looked at her, "how did you get back?"

"I have abilities, I'll take you back on one condition." She bent down and looked at her alternate self, "you never attempt to come back no matter the cost…I'm going to heal this world and prevent anyone from trying to come back."

"You have it."

Olivia looked at Nina, "prepare her for transport, knock her out and I'll take care of the rest."

Nina turned to a nurse, "sedative."

Peter put a hand on Olivia's arm and looked at her, "Liv, why are you doing this?"

"Because even she deserves a chance at happiness, she's me only there. I have you but she has someone waiting for her there…I won't keep them apart because of his plans. Besides, she didn't harm anyone and didn't plan to."

"You don't know that." Peter looked at her, "you don't know if she planned to."

Olivia nodded and looked at her alternate self as the nurse injected her with a sedative. "I do, I can read her thoughts…even the deepest ones. She's lost so much and asked of very little…she deserves happiness."

Olivia turned to Peter and smiled, hugging him before pulling back and kissed him. He eyed her with concern, "don't do this."

"I have to, its me…it'll be alright. I'll be back in no time at all and they can't harm me."

"Tell me why I came back, tell me the reason." He eyed her and she smiled, her alternate having succumbed to the sedative fairly quickly.

"I told you you had to come back because you belong with me…why are you asking me this?"

He chuckled and eyed her, "come back because you belong with me."

Olivia nodded and looked at her alternate self, the sedative having clearly taken effect. Placing a hand out, the straps became undone and Olivia lifted her over her shoulder. Looking at Peter she smiled, "I'll see you soon."

"You better."

* * *

She teleported away to the theater and held a hand out at the weak spot, she suddenly felt the pull of the other side and was there in an instant. She waited to see if it was the middle and it wasn't. She thought about her alternate's apartment and instantly teleported there. Laying her down in the bed, she looked up only at a noise to see her alternate self's lover…Frank Staton.

"I'm not here to hurt her," Olivia looked at him, "I'm just returning her, I come from the other side and she was sent there on a mission but was dying. I'm only trying to help her…she deserves happiness after so much, you both do."

"Is your name Olivia too?"

"Yeah, the sedative should wear off soon so umm, just keep her comfortable till then." She smiled and looked at him, "I'm going to do something freaky so don't freak out."

"I work Fringe…what could be weirder then what I see on a daily basis?" He looked at her and Olivia chuckled.

"Teleportation without a device."

He laughed, "you're pulling my leg right?"

She held up her bare arms and looked at him, "no device, tell her I don't hate her just that she doesn't belong in my world." Olivia teleported away leaving a stunned man.

* * *

She found herself back at the theater but in front of guns and weapons, Charlie was there as well as this world's Walter and Broyles.

"Come down Miss Dunham before we are forced to shoot you, you're stuck here alone and without a device to get back."

"I don't have a device."

"We know," Broyles looked at her, "the scan shows you have nothing on you. You're a very special individual and we believe you can help us."

Olivia laughed as she raised her hands, "to destroy my world you mean, no I won't help you. Once I get back, I plan to do what I did in Boston…correct every crack and prevent you from coming back to my world."

Charlie looked at her, "what about my Olivia…she'll die over there."

Olivia smiled at Charlie, "I maybe a killer over here but not in my world, she's safe at home. It was good to see you again Charlie even if it was only for the last time and you had a weapon pointed at me. Goodbye."

Feeling the pull, the weak point crackled under strain and Walternate looked at Charlie. "Shoot her, kill her."

Charlie lowered his weapon, "no, she's an innocent."

With that Olivia transported away to her world leaving everyone stunned and defeated.

* * *

Arriving back at the theater in her world, Olivia put her hands out and used her mind to believe the weak spot was gone. The crackle that was there began to disappear and Olivia smiled, she'd done it…she'd won.

"Alright Dunham, home to Peter and Walter." She thought about the lab and teleported there.

Appearing before Astrid and Walter, she chuckled as they stared at her in shock. "I can get use to that."

"You…you…" Astrid was stunned and Walter chuckled.

"Your abilities have emerged."

The doors opened and Peter came in, "Olivia said she'd back soon…" he looked at Olivia, "or she's here, you know that teleporting stuff is going to drive us all insane. I mean one minute you're here and the next in New York and then in the other world and back again, it's a pain."

Olivia smiled and threw her arms around his neck, looking at him. "Did I mention I can freeze time for a few moments?" She looked at him and Peter looked around to see everyone and everything still, they were the only ones not frozen. "Pretty cool huh?"

"You're gonna kill me Dunham."

Olivia smiled and soon everything was back in regular time, "yeah but not for a while. So…"

"So, what did you tell me before we attempted to leave…just so I know its really you?"

Olivia looked at him and chuckled, "I told you you had to come back because you belonged with me. Out of a hundred reasons, that was the only one that mattered."

"It's you and the teleporting crap defiantly confirms it. So Sweetheart, how about we go down to our place and get that round Taylor owes us for breaking up that fight last time."

"Sounds great and tomorrow we get started on fixing all the weak points between worlds."

Peter chuckled, "that sorta will put us out of a job after a while."

"No because I suspect with these new abilities and your genius, with Walter and Astrid's help of course," she looked at both before turning back to Peter, "we can think of something to do…the world is full of bad guys."

"That I'll agree with, so listen Sweetheart, if you can teleport us there…can you?"

Olivia laughed and shook her head, "no, we have to be as normal as possible so lets get to the car."

"See I knew that they were going to be a pain, you have them but you can't use them."

Peter walked away and Olivia went after him, "don't make me light you on fire Bishop."

Peter laughed and turned to her, "anytime Honey, anytime."

Astrid and Walter were laughing at the two as they left, unaware of what really happened.

* * *

A/N: Next is the Epilogue...but what will it be like? Will Olivia and Peter have children? Will a war have emerged because Olivia didn't close all the spots in time? Will there be peace? What?


End file.
